The Village
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: (one shot) The Alice 19th version of The Village beware, spoilers are through out the whole thing


By Mad Meg Askevron  
  
Sightless Love Disclaimer: Thank You Captain Obvious!! A/N: This is kind of based on M. Night's "The Village"  
  
Alice woke with a start, clutching the linen sheets and quilts to her breast. She stared at the window, she could feel the dawn rising. She quickly slipped out of bed with a shawl over her shoulders clothed in he shift. She picked up a carved cane and made her way quickly to her porch. She could feel him out there. She softly set beside a man sitting on the porch. Her auburn hair brushed her shoulders and her sapphire eyes took in all and nothing at the same time.  
Alice knew that the man sitting beside her had longish ebony hair and dark brooding Mahogany eyes framed in lashes of black. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. He felt like deep whorls of red and darkest mahogany.  
"It's cold out here, should you sure you should be out here?" Kyo just glanced at her before looking out at the dawn again. Kyo had been quiet since he was a child, he hardly spoke, but he had such passion! Alice loved him with all of her heart. But her older sister, Mayura had fallen in love with him, but he didn't love her. "You made Mayura cry." Still she got no response. "Kyo, why won't you hold my hand anymore? You use to always hold my hand, when I'd fall, you'd catch me. But you've stopped, I even purposefully fell once, but you wouldn't catch me. Why won't you catch me anymore?" All of a sudden the clear ringing of a bell from of the watchtowers surrounding the village devastated the calm dawn. "The Berserkers!!" Alice cried, Kyo clamped his hand across her soft, warm, plush lips.  
"Do not name them! Get inside." Kyo leapt up and joined them in checking the doors.  
Finally they heard the calls of other's, others. It was horrible, there were skinned calves, murdered and bleeding, bare of their fur. Alice stumbled over one; unable to tell it was there with out her cane. Instinct took over Kyo, before he'd been able to hold it back, but the shock let his instincts posses him. He quickly caught her and picked her up so that she wouldn't fall again. He took her to her home and went to his own house to ponder the events of the dawn. He had made up his mind, it was clear what he'd have to do.  
  
"Elders, pardon me but there is a young man wishing to speak to you." Kyo's uncle looked shocked to see him there, which he was, he hadn't known what Kyo had decided.  
"Thank you for seeing me," Kyo began as he read from a sheet of paper. "The events of last night have caused me to make a decision, my uncle knows not why I'm here, I did not tell him. I would like permission to enter the woods and go to Towns for medicine. The end." Kyo put his hands behind his back and waited for the reply. The headman, Mr. Seno, who was also Alice's father sighed.  
"I'm afraid I speak for us all when I say, we can't allow that. There are terrible monsters out there and you would only be hurt." Kyo sighed, bowed and left. He went up to Resting Rock and stared out into the sky. He smiled slightly as he heard the laughter of Noah and Alice as they played around the village. He opened his eyes as he heard Alice calling for Noah.  
"Kyo! Have you seen Noah? He's probably hiding in my house again, he knows that's cheating!" She smiled as she stared directly at him.  
"How did you know I was here?" He asked in his soft voice.  
"I can see you, but don't ask what color you are, I won't tell you." She smiled and sat on the rock next to him, her hands on top of her cane. "Mayura is getting married, To Frey. A little obsessed over the neatness of his shirts, but a gentleman nonetheless. I myself may now receive attention from suitors now that my sister is engaged." Alice sighed let her cane fall as she leaned back and leaned her face to the sky she'd never see, but could feel. She held still as she felt a hand gently rest upon hers. She smiled the sweetest smile, a smile Kyo loved with all of his heart.  
Noah suddenly popped out from behind a tree and laughed as he bounced around like the child he mentally was. Alice silently sighed as the hand on hers was removed quickly as a breath of wind. Noah placed a twig of bright red berries on her palm.  
"Oh wonderful, what a useful thing!" Noah clapped and jumped up and down. Then in soft, hushed voice, Kyo spoke.  
"They are berries of the bad color." Alice's face took on a frightened expression.  
"We must burry it! The color attracts them. Noah, where did you find this." Alice quickly hid the berries in a pocket. Noah led the two to the Marked Rock, and Kyo stared, just beyond the safe line from the forest was a bush covered in the bright berries. Alice quickly hid the twig and Kyo helped her back to find her cane and they went down to the village.  
They went on, as if nothing happed.  
  
That night, Kyo waited up in a tower with a friend of his.  
"You're very kind, Kyo." Tetsuya whispered. He was deathly frightened of the woods. They were both in robes of The Safe Color, a soft, muted gold. There were people about setting up for Mayura's wedding, it was tomorrow. Everything was quiet that night, but there was a feeling of coming danger.  
  
Kyo was made to wear his best clothes, a white linen shirt, a dyed blue jacket of fawn's fur, and his neatest brown trousers. He sighed and wandered through the party. Suddenly a bell was heard, it was the warning bell. The crowd, frightened, ran to the doors. Kyo found himself searching for Alice, he saw a thin white hand reached up through the crowd. He quickly grasped it and pulled Alice close to him, sheltering her within his arms as he led her out. He took her to her house and left he with her sister. Alice stood in the open door as her family and the neighbors climbed in the trap door. Alice couldn't see anything, but she knew what was happening around her.  
"Alice! Shut the door!" Mayura called from the trap door.  
"No, Kyo is still out there!" Alice stepped more out the door.  
"No he's inside, some where safe!" Alice shook her slightly messy locks.  
"He'll come and make sure we're safe!" Alice slowly raised a trembling arm out into the night air that was filled with a sense of danger.  
"Don't let them in!" Her sister said with vehemence. Mayura gasped and ducked as she saw on of the monsters in front of Alice. Alice's hand waiting and she was shocked as another hand grabbed hers and dragged her into the house. She somehow knew it was Kyo, he shut the door and bolted it, he still held her hand as he led her down into the trap door. They were all frightened and scared as they heard the monsters banging in the door. Alice began to cry, Kyo, who still held her hand, pulled her to him and let Alice cry on his shoulder while he held her. He closed his eyes as he held her, she smelled of wild flowers and green Ivy.  
There were calls from the village square and Kyo reluctantly released Alice. He helped the women and children out, and went outside. The entire livestock had been skinned and murdered. Kyo kept close to Alice. After see her safely home he settled on the edge of her porch.  
It was nearly midnight when Alice joined him.  
"Why do you sit here on my porch?" They both looked out into the night, Alice had never known what night looked like, but she dreamed. She couldn't even really dream what it looked like because she'd never seen color, except Kyo's. She used his colors to see the night; it made it beautiful, more so, because color was so precious to her than to others.  
"I'm worried about these creatures in the woods." Alice raised a single brow.  
"There are other porches." She replied as she rested her hands against her knees, she could feel his gaze on her and she turned her head. Oh how she wished she could know what he looked like. "Kyo, you know I love you, and I will always love you. I want to be married, married to you, I want to dance with you at our wedding, live with you in our home have your children, I want that with all of my heart!" She cried out the last word and took his hand.  
"I am worried, but I worry about you before all others." Alice was silent and she could feel her eyes widening at his words. "I can't stop thinking about you! I treasure you above all, I think of you when I work, so my work isn't as good as it could be, I think about you every time I do something. I can't rid you of my mind...and I don't want to. I want to marry you too, I want to live with you, and have our children." He stoked her cheek and she leaned into his hand and placed hers over his, he chuckled. "And yes, I will dance with you on our wedding night."  
Alice's eyes softened. His eyes closed and leaned down and her eyes drifted closed in response, his lips met hers in sweet union.  
  
"Elders, Kyo Wakamiya and Alice Seno have made their intentions known." All the elders smiled and talked about how wonderful the wedding would be.  
  
Kyo turned at the knock on the door and Noah came in looking stricken. Kyo turned away from him, unable to meet his eyes.  
"I know you love Alice, but I love her too. I will make her happy, I promise." Kyo turned around and looked into Noah's eyes. Noah looked down, stricken. As Kyo looked down, his stomach cramped in white-hot pain, Noah had stabbed a knife into his stomach. A strangled gasp slipped his lips. Kyo fell to the floor wriggling in pain. Noah knelt and made sobbing noises. He stabbed him twice more into the chest before fleeing, leaving an unmoving Kyo.  
  
"Elders! Noah was found with blood all over him, but refuses to speak." A man with tears in his eyes cried out the news before running out again.  
Alice knew, with a shadow in her frozen heart, that Kyo was hurt. She raced, stumbling and crying to Kyo's home.  
"Kyo!" She got no answer as she called from the door. "Kyo Wakamiya, you come out righ-"Alice stumbled and fell over the body of Kyo. "KYO!" Alice screamed as she took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth. Her blouse was covered in blood a man saw her and raced for help. Her father came running in and kneeled on Kyo other side. Alice turned a tear stained face up to him.  
"Daddy, can't see his color, why can't I see his color?"  
  
Alice clutched her stomach in fear as she waited outside the doctor's home. The man had just announced Kyo was still alive and may yet live. She felt her was to Noah's house. Noah cried out at the sight of her beside his father. She marched in and sharply struck him, and soon she was hitting him over and over. Noah's father dragged her out and bolted the door behind her, Noah screaming and pounding on the door.  
Alice sat on a chair on the porch as her father came out. He didn't speak for a minute.  
"I sat in that same chair when they told me that my child would be blind forever." Alice kept staring at a sightless landscape. The bird song was no longer bright; the wind was cold and harsh.  
"I want permission to get medicine form Towns, if he dies, I will still enter the woods and never come back. The blood of both of us will be on both of our hands." Her father sighed and took her hand. He went to a box and took out a slip of paper. "Take this to Towns and go to a doctor and get that. Now come with me." On the way to the shed that must not be opened, he told her how his father was a great man who loved him, but was possessed by the evilness of greed. He had shot his father to put him out of his misery. "Now, Alice. You must do you very best NOT to scream." Inside the shed was one of the monsters. As she felt the edge of one she had to clamp her jaws so as not to scream  
"It's all right, it's all right." Alice lay panting in his arms. "The things in the woods aren't real. They are an illusion; we the elders are the monsters. We came here to create the perfect place, everyone of us, something horrible has happened to us. We came here to protect ourselves. You will go into the wood with two escorts, follow the sounds of water, then you will find a hidden road. Follow the road, it will lead to Towns, get the medicine and come back will all haste." Her father waited as she scrambled to put all her things in a bag. She pulled on a robe of the safe color over her long skirt of striped white and blue. She still wore her bloody shirt; she didn't have time to change.  
She took her cane and left for the woods, she was crying, but filled with hope. Before she had left she had visited Kyo.  
  
Alice kneeled beside Kyo who lay on a bed. His face was ashen and his had were slightly cold. She held one of those hands in both of hers.  
"Kyo, if you can hear me, please listen. I'm going into Towns to get you medicine, please just hold on until I get here. I love you, never forget that." She leaned down and kissed his pale lips, she could have sworn his fingers had tightened a fraction, and imagined his lips had a ghost of a smile dancing on the edges, scaring of Lord Death for time being. He would wait for her; she knew this in her heart. She didn't need to know what he looked like, she already did.  
  
Her escorts fidgeted, but calmed at the sight of her. They had been told that she had discovered magic rocks that would scare the creatures. She stepped slowly in the woods. Her body rebelled; she had been taught since childhood, "Do not go into the woods for that is where they wait." But all she had to do was imagine Kyo, and her will would win.  
It was almost night when one of her escorts stopped.  
"I can't do it, I'm sorry, Alice." He whispered before running off back to the village. Alice sighed and kept going, with her lone escort following.  
In the morning she found herself alone.  
  
Alice screamed as she fell into a pit filled with mud. She slung her cane up and climbed out. As she got out she heard growling, scrambled to uncover her robe, when there was enough mud scraped off, the growling stopped. She quickly walked and found herself in a clearing. There was a dead tree with long jagged pieces of wood. She walked out into a different clearing, when her cane broke. There was another snap, she waited for a moment, she threw a rock, behind her another rock was thrown.  
Alice jumped up and stumbled. She turned and she could sense that one of the creatures was on the other side.  
"It's an illusion, it's an illusion..." She mumbled to herself, she turned to the other side of the tree she had been leaning against. When she turned it was there, she screamed. She ran and ran, somehow she ended up at the dead tree she felt the spikes and thought. She stood a little away from it, she spread her arms wide, she heard footsteps coming toward her. Just as it was upon her she ducked and stepped to the side, it was impaled on the dead tree, she ran. Unknowing to her, it was Noah, in a monster suit.  
  
Alice cried out when she heard the running water. She came upon the road and followed it. She quickly dumped her pack and almost tore the robe taking it off so quickly. She ran up the road, feeling her way by banging her cane to make sure she was on the road. She spent hours following it when she suddenly came to a wall.  
She climbed it with man scrapes and cuts; her skirt was dirty and torn at the hem. When she finally got to the other side, a strange, high- pitched shriek that couldn't be human. She jumped; slow footsteps came toward her.  
"Miss what are you doing here? You're not allowed to be here. Where are you from?" He said.  
"I live in the woods." His voice was filled with shock when he replied.  
"You came from in there?"  
"Yes, are you from the Towns?" She asked and she could tell he didn't know what she meant. "I need medicine, do you know where I can find a doctor?" She asked? "Do you know where I can get this?" She held out her pale hand that trembled slowly as her sapphire eyes stared at him. He took the slip and read it.  
"Are you okay? Is someone hurt?" Alice began to cry as she remembered her husband to be. "Wait here, I'll get it for you, but you have to stay here." Alice nodded and heard him retreat.  
Conan drove down to his out post. His boss was safely reading his paper. Conan casually took a bite of a doughnut; he slipped bandages, creams, bottles, and all kinds of medicine to add to the field kit in his care. He carefully packed it away, the girl had set on a rock, she looked so strange. She had shoulder length auburn hair with sightless eyes. Her hair was from the colonial times and yet seemed new under the mud and rips.  
"Here take this." Conan handed her the case and set up the ladder, he made sure she was over the wall. He set in his car and finally dawned on him what he had done, and whom he'd done it for. He stared at the wall wondering why the wall was there in the first place, the real reason.  
  
Alice ran the whole way home, flying on her feet. Now that she had the medicine she found she had more energy and less fear. She went straight to the Wakamiya house. Everyone stared as she and her father worked on Kyo. Alice would stay with Kyo until he woke.  
  
The first thing Kyo saw was Alice asleep in a chair with quilt across her lap. He lay and just watched her breath, as the sun rising in the east shown through a window and set her auburn hair afire and glowed red. She woke and smiled.  
"I can see your color!" She kneeled and took his hand. She leaned down and her lips touched his.  
  
Alice broke away and crowd cheered, she wore a beautiful gown of white, she was now Mrs. Kyo Wakamiya, and she was the happiest girl in the world. They celebrated the whole day, and she was grateful the warning bell didn't disturb them. The whole time Kyo dance with her as he had promised and it was wonderful, she hadn't liked the dancing at her sister's wedding, and now she realized why. She hadn't danced with Kyo. They had built them a new house and they were to live together in the house in happiness.  
Yes, Alice had Kyo's children, a boy named Haku with sapphire eyes and hair of ebony, a little boy that was the image of his father named Miki, a girl with mahogany eyes and auburn hair, she had a twin, Sarah and Sakura, and the youngest a little girl named Sen.  
Kyo had grown old with Alice, he had never been happier in his life than he was when he was with her and his children.  
  
The elders told the village that Noah had been killed by one of the monsters, but there was never in Alice and Kyo's life time another attack like there had been. Mayura and Frey took over leading the elders when Mr. Seno died, happy both of his daughters had been happy. Somewhere deep in his heart, he regretted denying his only children the outside world, running any happiness they might have had out there. He would never know that if they had lived in the outside world, Alice would have died, murdered and raped, Kyo would have committed suicide when his both of his parents died, Mayura would have been a suffering artist who died alone, and Frey would have been put up for adoption and left with an abusive family that hated him and grown up to be a bitter and hateful old man.  
But Mr. Seno had saved them from so much pain, but would never know except for the present happiness that was before him. Alice was a wonderful mother, Mayura had had complications and was left with only one child, a girl named Mei, but she found much happiness in her only child.  
  
I guess one could say, that they lived, truly lived, Happily Ever After. 


End file.
